gtafandomcom-20200222-history
GTA Online: Bikers
|release dates = October 4th, 2016 |preceded = GTA Online: Cunning Stunts |succeeded = |availability = }} GTA Online: Bikers is a content update for Grand Theft Auto Online, released on October 4th, 2016. Description This update, as the name suggests, introduces new motorcycles and allows the player the ability to run their own Motorcycle Club, in a similar form to The Lost MC in The Lost and Damned. Players can also purchase new Business properties to sell product and make a profit, similar to the Special Cargo Network from Further Adventures in Finance and Felony. Many new vehicles have been added, including several new chopper-style motorcycles and sports bikes. Various new weapons can be bought from Ammu-Nation, from compact guns to melee weapons. Also, hundreds of new clothing items are available, varying from half masks, biker helmets, and multiple leather jackets. A new Adversary Mode, Slipstream, has been added as well. Content Vehicles *The update includes 18 new vehicles so far: Weapons Seven new weapons have been introduced, including assorted melee weapons'Quote': . Character Customization * Over 250 biker-themed clothing and accessories, including 50 biker helmets and 10 masks. * Over 100 new tattoos. * 6 new punk-themed hair styles. Features *Players can purchase a clubhouse, which also serves as an additional property, though only bikes can be stored there. *Malc, a character returning from the The Lost and Damned, is introduced in-person after the player has purchased a Clubhouse for the first time, and is added to contacts via the player's phone. *2 new Adversary Modes added. *Players are able to kick while riding motorcycles when unarmed, use blunt melee weapons, and swipe with available ranged weapons. *A 6th purchasable property was added on 11th October. Other *The ability to become the President of a bike gang and buy Clubhouses and businesses. *Some vehicles with heavily exposed engine components, particularly those recently added, now have a rotating timing belt around the gears for the cams, crank, water pump, timing belt adjusters and idlers (on cars), or a rotating primary drive belt around the crank and gearbox pulley (on bikes). *The Bagger is now available at Southern San Andreas Super Autos and can be bought for $16,000. *Players are now able to sell free vehicles. Players will not receive any money for the vehicle itself but will be given 50% of the value of any mods applied. This also applies to any vehicle bought prior to a major bug patch that fixed players being able to purchase vehicles with hacked money, albeit these vehicles also only sell for as much as 50% of the value of any modifications applied. This only applies to the enhanced version of the game. *New idle positions were added when cruising on any motorcycle. 3 new animations available: Bikers-GTAO-Cruising.png|Cruising at low speed. Bikers-GTAO-Idle.png|Idling. Bikers-GTAO-Idle2.png|Idling. Discounts & Bonuses *On October 11, 2016: **The Raptor became available for purchase at $648,000. **The Daemon became available for purchase at $145,000. **A sixth property slot became available for all players. *On October 25, 2016: **The Vortex became available for purchase at $356,000. *On October 28, 2016: **The Sanctus became available for purchase at $1,995,000. **The Adversary Mode, Lost and Damned, became available to play. *Select vehicles from each of the following updates will be 30% off until November 7, 2016: **Pegassi Speeder (from the Beach Bum Update) **Albany Roosevelt Valor (from Be My Valentine) **Grotti Turismo R (from the Business Update) **Pegassi Zentorno (from the High Life Update) **Benefactor Dubsta 6x6 (from the I'm Not a Hipster Update, along with outfits) **Vapid Liberator (from the Independence Day Special) **Western Company Besra (from the San Andreas Flight School Update) **Lampadati Furore GT (from the Last Team Standing Update, including discounts for the Heavy Shotgun and Marksman Rifle) **Buckingham Valkyrie (from the Heists Update) **Buckingham Luxor Deluxe (from Ill-Gotten Gains Part 1) **Progen T20 (from Ill-Gotten Gains Part 2) **Declasse Voodoo Custom (from Lowriders) **Aquarius Yacht (from Executives and Other Criminals) **Bravado Banshee (from the January 2016 Update) **Willard Faction Custom Donk (from Lowriders: Custom Classics, along with tattoos) **Grotti X80 Proto (from Further Adventures in Finance and Felony, along with outfits) **Annis RE-7B (from Cunning Stunts) **Shitzu Hakuchou Drag (from Bikers) *On October 31, 2016: **Players will receive a $250,000 cash bonus if they played GTA Online by this date. The cash will be deposited and fully transacted by November 4, 2016. *On November 1, 2016: **The Tornado Rat Rod became available for purchase at $378,000. Gallery GTA Online Bikers Logo.png|Logo. GTAOnlineBikers-GTAO-Screenshot.jpg|Screenshot of the bikes. GTAOnlineBikers-GTAO-Screenshot2.jpg|Cocaine Business from the Newswire screenshot. BikersUpdate-GTAO-Screenshot1.jpg|"Don't ride too close - melee while riding brings a new level of protection and attacks from bikes." BikersUpdate-GTAO-Screenshot2.jpg|"Prospects must earn the President's respect to get promoted within the ranks." BikersUpdate-GTAO-Screenshot3.jpg|"Bring your prospects on new MC missions for backup." TerryThorpeDead.png|A photo of Lost MC member Terry Thorpe referenced as dead, even though he is not dead as of Grand Theft Auto Online. Also seen here is a photo of the Benny's Original Motor Works logo, which is odd considering that the shop only modifies a few select cars and not bikes. Videos GTA Online Bikers Trailer GTA Online- Biker Update - Pegassi Vortex Trivia *The song playing in the official trailer is Cocaine by FIDLAR. The song also plays on Vinewood Boulevard Radio. *Despite its name, there are three vehicles included in this update that are not bikes: the Raptor, Tornado Rat Rod and Youga Classic. References Navigation hu:GTA Online: Bikers Category:GTA Online Category:GTA Online Content Updates Category:Downloadable Content